Astronomical
by IconicFanficQueen
Summary: Hi so here we are pls dont read this is just fir me to hear my story for another platofrm outnloud will be deleted


Astronomical

"This is the last time, I repeat, last time you will get to decline your opportunity to be included in Mission 2343. This is your final decision. Are you ready? I repeat-are. You. Ready?"

"YES!"

"Okay. This is your final decision. Yes or no?"

"YES!!!!!"

A loud voice popped up in the back of the crowded room, screaming a resounding yes. All heads turned to see a curvy, short woman by the name of Paisley waving her hands frantically. She was excited, to say the least. As she should be. The trip she was about to embark on would change everything for her. Absolutely everything. And boy, did she need that.

\--

Paisley Everly Davis was special. She had to be. In this sort of environment, being special was what got you through. Through to Mission 2343. The greatest honor to exist in the NASA internship program.

Mission 2343 was the experience of a lifetime. A all-expenses paid trip to Jupiter. Almost like a crazy, accelerated version of the vacations given away on the radio. Only this one was not a surprise. Participants were given a two-year notice. Half of that time seemed to be spent signing consent forms. Participants had to accept that death was a very possible option. The other half was spent rigorously training for Jupiter. One slip-up could get you killed. Especially because of the aliens.

Only 5 people were chosen to participate. Out of those 5, one was chosen from the NASA internship program. That year it was an aspiring journalist. A certain blonde, short, curvy, excited journalist by the name of Paisley Everly Davis. Emphasis on excited.

Being excited is part of what made her special. However, in Mission 2343, where everybody is the highest level of special, being special wasn't enough anymore. You had to be the best of the best of the best. And it's obviously not easy to learn that you isn't good enough. That's one of the ways NASA used to weed out the sensitive ones. It was cruel, but effective. And as the final choices boarded the spacecraft, it was clear that this process was necessary.

Each person walking cautiously aboard was different. Paisley made a mental list of everybody accompanying her:

Patrick Winter- a young captain of the spacecraft. Incredibly serious-incredibly hot. He walked onto the craft with an air of "follow me, I know the way."

Willow Miller-astronaut of 7 years. Shy, but very smart. The brains of any operation. She crept onto the ship, almost like she wasn't supposed to be there-but anybody who knew Willow knew that she was needed. A crucial part of Mission 2343. She was a crucial part of anything.

Quinn Sansberry-loud, outspoken, insane Quinn. Also known as Paisley's best friend. As Quinn passed Paisley in an effort to get into the craft, she gave her a big, excited wave. Paisley waved back with the same amount of excitement. Quinn was like her in that she was excited about everything and anything. She wasn't an intern anymore, Quinn had been moved down from intern to volunteer due to budget cuts. She was an aspiring astronaut, her biggest idol being Willow Miller. Quinn and Paisley had been scared that they both wouldn't get into Mission 2343, but Quinn ended up making it due to the fact that NASA viewed her as "too valuable to leave behind." At least, that was what Patrick had said. Paisley has always said Patrick liked Quinn, but now that they were on a tight spacecraft like this one, it was finally to be determined for sure.

Petunia Carson-only the most rude, suck up girl on the planet. Petunia was 19 (only two years older than Paisley and Quinn) but she acted like she was 56. Petunia was insanely talented with tech of all kinds, and was moved up from intern to getting a paid job working with the greatest tech minds of all time. Of course, she was chosen as well. But being talented apparently did not come with being modest-or even likable, for that matter. Whenever Petunia walked by the interns, she would always flip her long red hair right in their faces. Paisley and Quinn had made many gruesome death stories about her.

And then there was Paisley. Paisley couldn't see what was so amazing about her-why was she up here with all the greats? Why was a random girl from New York City so special?

Before she knew it, Paisley was on the spacecraft and taking off. She braved herself for takeoff...and up they shot, up into the air, farther than ever imaginable. Except maybe to Patrick and Willow.


End file.
